Forever Dreaming?
by BBforever23
Summary: He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. I thought he was awake but seeing Bones the way he's always wanted to see her made him think that this had to be one of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

This is very short but I hope to post again tomorrow. For all of you who are waiting for the next chapter in When the Ball Dropped….I'm sorry but it will be a little while…I just can't finish it right now, not after the hundredth episode. I will post a new chapter for it as soon as I can handle doing so.

Thank you all for reading and please, please, review!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

His dreams had become more vivid and less like dreams. He couldn't quite shake them off as easily as he had before and when he awoke each morning it was with dread as those dreams melted away. They didn't melt from his memory though. He had a feeling he would remember each dream for the rest of his life, but they melted away into reality none the less. Each night for the past six months Booth had dreamt of her. Not just of her but of them. Their family, their lives together and their baby. Each night as he dreamt he was filled with happiness and love. He would dream of himself building a fire in the fire place while Temperance sat in a rocking chair with their baby cradled in her arms. She would sing sweet slow lullabies to the baby and he would walk over and kiss Temperance and their sleeping daughter on their foreheads. Each night for the past six months he would enter this alternate world where Temperance and him were a family so enthralled in their happy little lives that nothing else would enter. Each night he would love those sweet and innocent scenes even more. However, for the last three weeks those dreams, ever so wonderful while he slept, ripped his heart to pieces all over again when he woke. It felt as if he relived her rejection of him each morning. But he would take it. He had to take it. He didn't think he would be able to make it through life without those dreams. Those dreams were the only way he could be with her the way he wanted to be. The only way he could be her husband, the father of her baby, and her lover. But last night, oh, last night was different. So different in fact that Booth decided it was best not to go to work today. This dream didn't end with the heart wrenching sorrow that he had felt for the last three weeks when he realized that it was only a dream. This dream ended with Booth waking up with a smile on his face and problem in his boxers. This problem in his boxers didn't want to leave. It stayed even after reciting the saints and taking his cold shower. After dressing fully and eating, he still hadn't _calmed_ enough to leave the house. This problem was just too noticeable and it was beginning to hurt.

Booth called the Deputy Director of the FBI and told him that since they did not have a case presently, he would be taking the rest of the week off unless something else turned up. After all it was Thursday, what harm would taking two days off do? Certainly not as much harm as being caught out in public like _this!_ He couldn't risk having another dream like the one he had last night. He just couldn't. Booth could handle the sweet, innocent dreams of him and Bones as a family, in fact it made life easier to think of them as such so that he wouldn't have to deal with the reality of the fact that it will never happen between them; However, he could not deal with the type of dream that he had last night. He knew that after that dream he would not be able to control himself around his partner and his control was something he wouldn't allow himself to lose with her.

**You know you want to hit that review button!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Thank you for your reviews…I want to have many more by the end of this chapter!

As always: Bones is not mine!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He had just gotten the _problem _taken care ofwhen she called at lunch time. Just the sound of her voice had done it to him again and it took all of his energy not to hang up the phone and run to the lab to get her. She had called to find out what was wrong and why he wasn't at work. When he stumbled through his carefully planed explanation—completely avoiding any talk of back pain for fear of her showing up with her magic knuckles to correct it—he was sure she had seen right through it and into his avoidance of seeing her. She accepted his poorly delivered explanation however, and he rushed off the phone with her to keep from blurting out anything that would cause her to feel uncomfortable.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Something is wrong with him." Brennan stated defiantly. She knew this fact as soon as he didn't show up for lunch at his usually prompt time. She had immediately called his office and when she didn't get an answer she called his cell.

"Well yeah, didn't he tell you he was sick?" Angela was standing near the window in her office with her sketch pad and pencil in hand and a skull sitting on the stool to her left. She was finishing up a sketch when Bren had burst in with this simple statement, nothing more, not even a 'hello'.

"Yes, he said he had a horrible cold and was contagious." Brennan stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a confused look on her face as if she was wondering what Booth's being sick had to do with anything.

"Well, wouldn't that qualify as "something wrong" with Booth?" Angela asked with a patient smile on her face.

"No, Ange I don't think that that is all that is wrong with him. He didn't sound like himself Angela. I'm worried."

This small admission of concern was a huge step for Brennan. Just allowing herself to feel concern was enough but to admit it to another human being, well that was a milestone.

"Sweetie, what makes you think something else is wrong with him?" Angela put down her sketch pad and pencil and walked toward her best friend placing an arm around her shoulders and guiding her to the small sofa. Angela sat down and patted the spot next to her, motioning Brennan to do the same.

"Well, he just didn't sound right and when I asked if he needed me to bring him anything he practically screamed the word no." Brennan bit her bottom lip and then let out a long sigh. "Angela, I know I'm being irrational, but I can't help thinking that Booth is avoiding me."

"Oh, Sweetie. That's not irrational. It's just wrong." Angela knew Booth wouldn't avoid Brennan for anything. It was hard enough to get him away from her for a few minutes much less a whole day. If he was avoiding her he would have to have a damn good explanation for it. When Brennan looked hurt from Angela's words she knew she had to explain.

"Booth would not avoid you Sweetie. He probably just doesn't want you to get sick. I'm sure if you just give him a few days to get better he'll be following you around like a lost puppy again in no time." Angela finished with a wide smile.

"I'm not sure what that means Angela, but I'm not going to wait a few days. I'm going to take him some soup." Brennan said as she stood up and nearly ran out of the office. Angela sighed and shook her head. _When will she realize that she's just as much in love with him as he is with her?_ Angela thought as she stood up and continued on with her work.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He thought he was still dreaming as opened the door and saw that lovely face staring back at him. He smiled and opened the door wider to allow her entrance into his apartment. She returned his smile and stepped inside, setting the large bowl of chicken noodle soup on the counter as she did. After setting down the soup she began to unbutton her long over coat and Booth's eyes couldn't help but to follow her hands as she slowly made her way down the coat and shrugged it off of her shoulders. He knew he was dreaming and if this dream were anything like the ones he had last night he knew he would be in for trouble. She smiled as she looked up at him. In her eyes he saw all the things he wanted to see there. Love, hope, and lust. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist. He barely noticed the surprise in her face has he caught her lips with his and allowed himself to be fully embraced in his wonderful dream. _What the hell! _He thought enthusiastically._ I can do whatever I want in my dreams. As long as this really is a dream. _Suddenly, Booth couldn't remember falling asleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**So is he dreaming? Or is he making a move on the real life Bones?! Keep reading to find out! And REVIEW! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! But I want more, more, more! So…three chapters in less than twenty four hours! How cool am I huh? ; ) Well, the next chapters will not be coming as quickly I'm afraid. Mostly because I had already written all three chapters before I posted the first one. I just had to change a few things and add a few things…you know how it goes!

Bones is not now nor will ever be mine….I do however own a television set to watch bones on…I can't wait 'til bonesday!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth!" Brennan's heart stopped as she waited for him to respond. She had showed up at his door and when there was no answer she let herself in to find Booth sleeping on the couch. She tried shaking him, but as soon as her hands touched his arm he grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. His eyes were still closed and he had a large grin on his sleeping face.

"Booth, wake up." She tried again and finally got through to him. His eyes opened and his grin remained for a moment until he seemed to see the near panic in his partner's eyes. His dream drifted away as he realized that he had Bones pinned on top of him. He released his grip and sat up quickly, almost knocking Bones to the floor in the process.

"Bones. I-I'm sorry I must have been dreaming. Are you okay?" Booth was suddenly very aware of how close their bodies had been to one another and how close they still were as Bones was sitting so close to him on the small couch. She lay a hand on his upper thigh and his body reacted in an embarrassing way.

"I'm fine Booth, are you okay?" her words barely registered in his brain as he tried to maintain his self-control. All he could think about was her body on top of his as he tried to focus on the concern in his partner's voice.

"What are you doing here Bones?" Booth asked almost accusingly. He immediately regretted his words and his tone as he saw a flash of hurt cross her face.

"I came to bring you some chicken noodle soup from the Dinner." Brennan pointed to the table where she had set the bowl of soup. "I'm sorry, I know you said not to come over but I thought it would help you. I'll go now." Bones stood and was making her way to the door before Booth could finish reciting all of the saints in his head, but he was now calm enough to rectify the situation before she left.

"Hey, Bones. Thanks." He gave her a quick charm smile and then remembered that he was supposed to be sick. He let out a few weak coughs then said, "You're the best."

"You're welcome Booth. You don't look as sick as you sounded over the phone. You must be feeling better." Uh, Oh. She was turning from the door and stepping back into the apartment. He knew he shouldn't let her stick around for fear of the _problem returning_, but he couldn't bear to watch the hurt in her eyes that might threaten to return if he asked her to leave. She stepped closer to him and he realized that she was waiting for a response.

"Oh, uh….yeah I feel a little bit better. Still sort of sleepy though." He added with a fake yawn. That was enough. She nodded and turned back around heading for the door.

"Yes. You should get plenty of rest. You'll feel better faster that way." She smiled but Booth could sense a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, Bones….how bout I call you as soon as I'm feeling better and we can get some drinks or lunch or something?" He flashed a weak charm smile, trying to keep up the pretence of being sick.

"Of course. I expect you to do so." She smiled at him widely, letting him know that she was happy with the offer.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After leaving his apartment Brennan was more than a little confused. She hadn't been expecting him to drag her down on top of him that way and when he had she could have sworn she felt her heart "flutter". She knew better than that though and tried to shove the thought of his rock hard chest pressed closely to her, out of her mind. The thought would not dissipate however and she wondered if it ever would. Their faces had been so close to one another and at that moment her mind had jumped to the kiss they shared not so long ago outside of Sweets office. It felt heart crushing to remember that kiss considering the effects it had caused. Those effects being Booth's crushed heart and her, what she only knew as guilt, ridden heart. After that night she came to realize that a heart could hold emotions. She had never wanted to admit that, but somehow she knew all along just how much emotion could be held in the human heart. After her parents had disappeared she felt wretched pain emanating from her heart, although she had known, even then, that as an imperial scientist how incorrect that had to be. But she felt it none the less. After Russ left and she was dragged from foster home to foster home she learned to push those emotions out of her heart. She learned to harden her heart and soul (metaphorically of course). But after meeting Booth, after their first case and the first kiss they shared, her heart began to soften. The ice she had come to know and depend on melted away just as her discipline had that night after too many drinks with that amazing man. She had said that the reason they would not stay together that night was because of Tequila, but the actual reason was the melting of the ice. She couldn't let the ice melt the way she wanted to that night. She knew better. Each and every time she let that ice melt she would fall in and drown. That, of course, was another metaphor. That night so many years ago, she wanted to sleep with him, yes. But that was not an uncommon emotion for her. The fact that she could see herself sleeping with him for forty, fifty, or sixty years had been what scared her. As soon as her lips met his she could almost see them sixty years down the road, sitting on a bench in the park kissing like young lovers. And even Bones, the woman who couldn't read other people the way Booth could, knew that he could see that image too. That is what made her run. That is why she knew he had to be protected from her. Because she couldn't change. She would always run.

Brennan couldn't believe that she was already back at the lab. She didn't remember the ride or the even getting out of her car but she was here now, walking toward her office. As she approached her desk she saw the red message light flashing on her phone and irrationally hoped it would be Booth calling to say he was better and ready to have drinks with her. That was almost impossible though considering the fact that she had just left his apartment for him to get some sleep. She replayed the message.

"Temperance." There was a long pause and Bones gasped after recognizing the voice.

"Tempe, its Sully. I know it's been a long time, but I'm in town for a few days and…..and well I was wondering if we could have drinks….Just to catch up?" Tempe couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen Sully in such a long time and catching up with him sounded like fun. She knew she didn't have feelings for him the way she used too and thought he wouldn't either. After all it had been over three years. She didn't see the harm in meeting with him this evening.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sorry about the Sully thing…I know it's old school to have him show up again but I don't really like Hacker….

REVIEW! You know you want to!


End file.
